A Koopa's Story
by HalTheKoopa16
Summary: Two best friends, 11-year olds Hal and Jeff, grow up together as best friends after they worked together after escaping the mysterious Forest of Illusion. And maybe their friendship is just more than love..
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: This is my very first fanfic outside of Gumball fanfics, MLP:FiM fanfics, and Pokemon fanfics. So be fanfiction is based off one of my very favorite mario web shows, Bowser's Kingdom. So don't get all angry because I give credit. Now, on to the story!**

Going for a stroll in the mushroom forest was a turtle.

"But what does he look like?", you may ask.

This turtle was not just any turtle, but none other than a Koopa Troopa.

Green shell, green socks, standing on two legs.

When a mysterious sound was heard coming from somewhere.

The orange turtle curiously looked around to find the source of the sound.

But he recognized this strange noise coming from a pair of red and green hats moving around in the bushes.

The koopa gave off a scared expression as soon as he realized what this meant.

Then the duo showed themselves. One was smaller than the other, albeit older, and wore red clothing and overalls. The othe rone was green and tall, and their names were Mario ansd Luigi respectively.

The koopa gulped and tried to run before his escape attempt was cut short when Mario already stomped his shell. The koopa wouldn't stop rolling...and rolling...until he finally felt himself fall into a pond.

Fortunately, the koopa was a very good swimmer. He used his long arms and legs to swim out of this mess. But after he came out of the pond and shook the water off him, he thought about Mario and Luigi coming back to stomping him, and the thought brang tears to his eyes, and the poor little turtle began to sob.

Elsewhere, a little mushroom was playing in his yard.

Brown body, no hands.

Name? Goomba.

But then, the goomba heard sobbing coming from somewhere. He never liked the sound of misery, so he went to investigate. But then, the goomba stopped, and saw a sad sight.

A koopa crying, with a scratch mark on his shell. The goomba knew who did this. The goomba went over to the koopa and helped him up.

"Are you OK?" The goomba asked. "

W-who are you?" The koopa said, wiping tears from his eyes.

"I'm Jeff. Pleased to meet you." The goomba said, revealing his name.

"My name is Hal." The koopa said. "Pleased to meet you too." "Wanna be friends?" Jeff asked. "If you're going to get us out of here, then of course!" Hal said and bent down, offering Jeff a ride on his shoulders. Jeff hopped on.

"Where are we going?" Jeff asked. "Out of this forest!" Hal said and ran out of the forest before Mario and Luigi could catch them again. So, the two escaped the forest and stopped to sit in the Doughnut Plains. The two panted.

"You OK?" Hal asked. "Of course! Can we be friends now?" Jeff asked. "Sure thing, buddy. This looks like a sweet new chapter in our lives." Hal said and hugged the goomba. "Do you think our parents are worried about each other?" Jeff asked. "Good question. Wanna head to my house? You can call your parents. Do you have a cellphone?" Hal asked. "Yes." Jeff said.

"Maybe you should call them." Hal suggested. So then, Jeff called his parents. "Where are you?" Jeff's mother asked. "In the doughnut plains. And also, I have some great news!" Jeff said eagerly. "What is it, honey?" His mom asked. "I made a new friend! Can I go to his house?" Jeff said. "Sure!" The mushroom lady said. "She said yes!" Jeff said. "Great! Wanna go on my shoulders again, bud?" Hal asked.

"Sure!" Jeff said. "By the way how old are you? Just wondering." "11." Hal said. "Wow, I'm 11 too!" Jeff said. "Awesome! We have so much in common." Hal said while giving Jeff a piggyback ride to his house. "What are we gonna do when we get to your house?" Jeff asked. "Hmmm...we could watch TV" Hal said. "And then what?" Jeff asked. "I have a laptop and we could watch Family Guy on it." Hal said.

"Have any brothers?" Jeff asked. "Yes. I have two littler brothers who are 7 and 6. Their names are Chris and Phil. But watch out for them. They're real troublemakers." Hal said. "My father's very nice. And hey, I have two lil' brothers too!"Jeff said.

"Really?" Hal asked. "Yes. They're 4 and 2. Their names are Max and Ian. They try anything to piss me off." Jeff said. "I feel you, bro." Hal said when they stopped at his house. The two went in.

"I'm home, guys. I brought a friend over." Hal said. "Great! Who is he?" Hal's mother asked with his father standing right beside her. "He's on my back." Hal said with a little giggle hidden in his voice and took him off his back and picked him up and held him out in his parent's faces. "Well, I expected your friend to be another Koopa but that's still fine." Hal's father said.

Hal swiped Jeff away from them. "Hey, don't judge him!" Hal said, furious by what his father just said. "Woah, calm down, Sport! I'm just saying usually friends are the same species." Hal's dad said.

"I'm sorry, dad. I just don't like it when you judge my friends. It hurts me." Hal said in a soft tone. "

Sorry, son." The dad said. Suddenly, Hal's little brothers came in and saw Jeff, and because he looked so silly, the young duo started punching him. "Chris, Phil, leave Hal's friend alone. He's a goomba, not a beanbag!" Hal's dad said.

"Get those bastards away from me." Jeff whispered in Hal's ear. Apparently, the two toddlers overhead and were offended and ran off crying.

"Don't worry, buddy. I won't let them get in my room." Hal said, hugging Jeff, while carrying him to his room. "Thanks. I'm glad I have a friend like you." Jeff said. "Same here." Hal said while blushing. "Now to have a toddler-free afternoon!" Hal said.

**So, how did you like the first chapter? Well, the second chapter is on the way! Stay tuned.**


	2. Is It More Than Just Friendship?

**I'm back for the second chapter of A Koopa's Story. In the previous chapter, Hal and Jeff's relationship was just beginning, But in this chapter, their friendship gets even stronger. At the end of this chapter you'll be surprised. But I can't reveal it to you till the end of the chapter. You have a long way to go, so be patient for the end of the chapter. But for now, let's go with the flow.**

The two adolescent friends were having a nice stroll along the plains, when Jeff asked Hal a nerve wracking question.

"Hey Hal..." Jeff asked his new friend.

"Yeah bro?" Hal turned his attention to Jeff.

"I need to ask you...something..." Jeff said with a long pause between the penultimate and final word of the sentence.

This was suspicious to Hal.

"Tell me anything, dude." Hal said to his goomba friend.

The two stopped. Jeff started sweating.

Hal wrapped one of his arms around Jeff's neck. "Jeffy, what do you gotta tell me?" Hal said in a soft tone of voice, matching his cute and lovely, caring demeanor.

A few tears began rolling down Jeff's cheeks. Hal picked up Jeff and held him tight in his arms.

"Jeff, what is it?" Hal said nervously.

"Am I...am I..."

"What? WHAT?"

"Am I...**AM I YOUR BEST FRIEND?!**" Jeff said bursting into tears.

Hal started sweating too. He answered with "Of course!" followed by Hal hushing him and telling him to calm down.

"Shhh! Jeff! Oh my god, bro, it's OK! Just calm down! Dude! Please! You're making **ME **cry!" Hal said hysterically.

Then that encouraged Jeff to calm down. He'd do anything for his best friend not to become hurt by anything.

"Everything's ok, bro. Of course I'm your best friend! Just calm down, ok?" Hal said, wiping Jeff's eyes.

"I **AM**." Jeff pointed out.

"Oh. My mistake. Sorry." Hal giggled.

"Did you just...giggle?" Jeff asked Hal, both blushing.

"Uhhhh...yeah. Why?" Hal said, still blushing.

"Its...it's...so cute..." Jeff said, in the appearance of a misshapen, alive tomato with feet due to his dark blush.

That caused Hal's blush to become darker than Jeff's. "Awwwww..." Hal said blushing.

"And so is your blush..." Jeff said.

"Awwwww, thank you!" Hal said, blushing even harder.

"No, thank **YOU**." Jeff said.

Hal giggled some more.

"Oh my god, how cute do you get?" Jeff said, causing Hal to blush even more.

"Not as cute as **YOU**." Hal said, giggling. "C'mere!" Hal said and glomped him in an attack/shower, you get the picture, of tickles.

"The Tickle Fairy's gonna getcha!" Hal said tickling him with Jeff laughing.

"Jeff! Oh, oh god! You're tickling me so hard I think I might _**cum**_!" Jeff said between an explosion of giggles.

"Dude! That's awesome!" Hal said, before getting a cumshot from his mushroom friend, on the cheek.

"Woah, dude! Look! You got attacked by the cum fairy!" Jeff said.

"Oh my god, dude! You're so...cute!" Hal said while blushing as Jeff continued ejaculating on his friend.

"R-really? Thanks..." Jeff said, while blushing.

Hal giggled, before **he **cummed on **Jeff**.

"Cum fight!" Hal said as the two tweens cumshot on each other.

The two were having fun until suddenly two bystanders walked past them.

The turtle and the goomba paused and looked up at the two strangers, blushing.

One of the strangers was a mysterious masked-figure, often called **Shy Guy(s)**.

The other had a blue shell, often known as** Buzzy Beetle(s)**.

"Mister, I can explain. This isn't what it looks like." Hal said, still like a koopa-tomato hybrid, as he got off the equally red Goomba, now beside him, saddened. Hal patted his head, letting him know they'll do it some more as soon as they get off the hook.

"Uh huh. Yeah. Sure." the Shy Guy said and grabbed out a phone.

"No! Wait! Please! We can explain!" Hal said.

The shy guy paused and slightly raised the phone downward. "Oh yeah? What's your '_explanation_', huh?" he asked snarkily, topping it off with a raised eyebrow.

"It was milk. We were splashing it at each other." Hal said, defending his goomba buddy.

"It smells more like cum rather than milk. Were you, _having it_?" the Buzzy Beetle answered, who also had an eyebrow raised.

"Uhhhh...uhhhhhh...no! No!" Hal said hiding Jeff deep in his chest,

"Why don't you take your hands off your stomach?" the Shy Guy asked.

The koopa did nothing.

"Well, show me proof! I don't gotta call the cops, do I?" the Buzzy Beetle said in the koopa's face.

Hal sighed. "Fine. Jeff, you can show yourself. We're caught in the act."

"Hal, will we be OK?" Jeff asked Hal.

"Yeah. These guys are just gonna call the cops on us so they can confront us, ok?" Hal said.

"**WHAT?!**" Jeff snapped in shock.

"We probably won't be in _too much_ trouble..." Hal said.

Hal then gulped. "I hope..."

**Shocking, eh? Well the third chapter will be a sweet ride. If you enjoy this story so far, favorite and follow! And whether you hate it or not, a review is tolerated. Stay tuned for the third chapter, which'll soon be here!**


	3. It's More Than Just Friendship, Alright!

**And...we're back for the surprising Chapter 3 of A Koopa's Story! At the end of the previous chapter, Hal and Jeff were caught making out by two innocent bystanders and had the police called on them, between the previous and this chapter. Now on with the third chapter of A Koopa's Story.**

* * *

"Hal, I'm extremely disappointed in you. This means you're grounded for a week." said Hal's dad, Ben.

"Oh my god! Dad, just fuck off!" Hal said to his dad angrily and stormed out of the house.

Ben was in shock at his son's behavior, and Hal's mom, Jennifer, began crying against Ben's shoulder.

* * *

While Ben cheered Jennifer up, neither of them (or their two younger sons) noticed Hal had snuck over to Jeff's house, which was coincidentally next door.

Hal then jumped in the window.

"Jeff! I came while no one was looking." Hal said.

"Hal!~" Jeff said with some love in his voice.

"Haaaaai babe!~" Hal said in sexiest tone of voice.

Jeff blushed like he never blushed before. "Did you just...call me babe?" Jeff asked while blushing a dark, dark red.

"Mhmm." Hal said suggestively, while nodding.

"Oh mah gawd..." Jeff said while red.

"C'mere, babe." Hal said while pulling Jeff to his face, and started licking his cock.

"Oooooooohhhhh..." Jeff moaned repeatedly as Hal fellatiated on him, until finally, Jeff ejaculated in Hal's mouth.

"Jeff, your cum is delicious!" Hal said.

* * *

Jeff's parents overheard the moans and groans from the two troublemakers and decided to head over to Jeff's room down the hall.

Little did Hal and Jeff know, Jeff's parents were eavesdropping just outside his room within the next minute after Hal ate the cum Jeff cummed in his mouth.

"Why's Hal here? He knows both him and Jeff are grounded for a week." Jeff's dad, Kyle said.

"That's the least of our problems. I think they're having sex!" said Jeff's mom, Wendy.

"We have to stop them!" Kyle said while trying to open the door, but it seemed to be locked and Hal and Jeff were moaning to loud to hear Kyle violently banging on the door.

Hal and Jeff's moans got even louder. The knocking then became inaudible over the sound of Hal and Jeff moaning to each other. Kyle was _**PISSED**_.**  
**

Kyle mumbled. "Argh, damn it! Fuck! Shit!" while walking somewhere.

"Kyle! Don't! Stop!" Wendy said while following Kyle to wherever he was going.

"Are you OK, daddy? You look kind of angry." asked Jeff's 4-year old brother, Max.

"I'm OK but I'm angry." Kyle answered.

"Do you think daddy's angry, Ian?" Max asked 2-year old Ian, the other younger brother of Jeff's.

"Yeah." Ian answered.

Kyle then proceeded to grab a shovel and then walked up to the side door leading to a curved stone path, complete with a fence separating Hal's back yard from theirs next to it, and the curved stone path led to the window Jeff's room was in.

Wendy followed quickly behind Kyle to stop him from approaching Jeff's window with a shovel but with mo avail. The further Kyle got to Jeff's window the further Wendy got away. And by the time Kyle got to the window, Wendy was out of breath, and sweaty, and was still just barely even a single foot away from the side door.

Kyle then proceeded to swing the shovel away for a second, then bang on the door to get Jeff's attention. Although, due to Hal and Jeff's moans and laughter, the banging was barely audible.

Kyle stopped for a second to utter "Oh, fucking shit!" and proceeded to continue banging the shovel against the window.

After a few more tries, Kyle gave up, grabbed his shovel, and walked back to the side door, where stood Wendy.

"It's no use, Wendy. We're just gonna have to leave them in their." Kyle said, who wouldn't hesitate to surrender.

"That's it! I'm calling Hal's parents!" Wendy said and grabbed out her phone.

* * *

Jennifer let go of Ben for a second to answer the phone. She then noticed Hal was missing, so she figured someone on the other line knew where Hal was.

Jennifer picked up the phone.

"Hello? Who is this?" Jennifer asked.

"Are you Hal's mom?" Wendy asked.

"Yes. I knew Hal would sneak out. Is he ok?" Jennifer asked.

"Sort of. This may shock you but..." Wendy said.

"But what? But what?!" Jennifer asked.

"I'm Jeff's mom, and right now, Hal's having sex with Jeff in his room, and the door's locked and Hal and Jeff were being too loud to hear us banging on it, so then, my husband, Kenny, came out with a shovel and knocked on the window but Hal and Jeff were still too loud, so we gave up and supposed you would put an end to this." Wendy said.

"Oh my god! I'll be right there." Jennifer said and hung up.

She went to Ben and said "Hal's having sex with Jeff at his house, in his room, and the doors and window are both locked."

"W-What?!" Ben said in shock.

"Come on. There's no time to explain!" Jennifer said.

* * *

As soon as the two got there, they didn't hesitate to start scolding Hal to get him to leave Jeff's house.

"Hal! Young man! You better leave that mushroom right now or else I'll be forced to call the cops!" Ben shouted at Hal.

However, Ben's shouting was barely audible as Hal just kept on doing his thing.

"**HAL! YOU EITHER COME OUT HERE RIGHT NOW AND BE GROUNDED FOR AN EXTENDED AMOUNT OF TIME, OR GET THE POLICE CALLED ON YOU AND GO TO JAIL, AND NOT LIVE TO TELL THE TALE!" **Ben shouted twice as loud.

Jennifer, Wendy and Kyle covered their ears, but Hal was still moaning so loud, he still couldn't hear Ben.

"That's it. I'm calling the popo. His moaning's just too loud." Ben said.

* * *

**Uh oh! Papa calling the popo? Oh no! Get out your Yoshi-Os and Super Sushi, because Chapter 4's underway!**


	4. Who Knew They Would Do Such a Thing?

**Welcome back to Chapter 4 of A Koopa's Story! At the end of Chapter 3, Hal's parents tried to get Hal to leave Jeff's house, but Ben's (Hal's father) screams to get him out of Jeff's house is barely even audible, over the sound of moaning and groaning by partners Hal and Jeff. So here's the fourth chapter of A Koopa's Story!**

* * *

Hal's dad, Ben, then proceeded to call the cops.

"Hello, officer? Uh, yeah, my 11-year old son and his boyfriend, who's also 11, are having sex in one of their rooms, and me, my wife, and my son's boyfriend's parents have tried everything to get the two to stop but with no avail. You're our last hope. How long will you arrest them? One week? OK, suit yourself. Thanks, officer. Bye." Ben said and hung up.

"It won't be long now, guys." Ben said to the other three adults.

* * *

No more than three minutes later, the police arrived at the house.

"Thank you! Our baby is in there with an out of control Koopa who loves nothing more than being a slutty freak." Wendy, Jeff's mom, said to Officer Drees.

"That doesn't sound good. Should I arrest them both or just the Koopa?"

"Well, even though Jeff isn't as bad as Hal, I think they should both be arrested because they're both pretty bad, even though Jeff isn't as bad as Hal, he's still bad." Ben said.

"Which one is which?"

"Hal's the koopa and Jeff's the goomba."

"Don't worry, we have guns to shoot through the window." The officer said while grabbing his gun.

"_**STAND**_ **_BACK!_**" Officer Drees said and shot a hole through the window.

"Jeff! I think they found us! Come on, buddy! We gotta get outta here!" Hal said, realizing.

"They're escaping! Get them!" Officer Drees said and chased them.

"Quick! In the car!" Hal ran up to the police car with Jeff in his arms.

"They're getting in the car! Oh no! They're driving away!" Officer Drees said.

* * *

"How long are we gonna drive?" Jeff asked Hal.

"Until we're safe." Hal said.

"Hal, I'm scared..." Jeff said with fear.

"It's ok, babe. I'm here for you. I think we're at a safe spot." Hal said to Jeff.

"Where?" Jeff asked Hal.

"In this gay bathhouse." Hal said to Jeff.

"Hal, is this safe?" Jeff asked Hal.

"Yeah." Hal said.

"Are we gonna fuck in the bath?" Jeff asked Hal.

"With my shell and socks off." Hal said smiling.

"Rawr~" Jeff said.

"Rawr indeed, babe~" Hal said.

Jeff giggled and the two went inside.

"Hey Jeff..." Hal tried to get Jeff's attention.

"Yeah, babe?"

Hal blushed while saying "I just want you to know...I-I love you..." Hal said.

"I can tell" Jeff said blushing back.

"D-do you love me?" Hal said.

"Of course." Jeff said.

"Thanks babe." Hal said and planted a soft kiss on Jeff's cheek.

When the two entered the hot tub, Hal took his shell and green socks off.

"Ready for some sex?" Hal asked Jeff.

"I'm always ready for you, babe." Jeff said.

Hal giggled and blushed. "Oh you..." He sighed and got in the tub.

"Don't you wanna take your underwear off?" Jeff asked Hal.

"Oh yeah! Thanks for reminding me, buddy." Hal said, gave Jeff a small pat on the head, and launched his blue skiddies across the room.

Hal then said to Jeff "Ready for some sex now, babe?" Hal said.

"Oh, am I?!" Jeff said, obviously ready for some fucking.

* * *

"Oh, my dear Hal!" Hal's mother, Jennifer said while crying in Ben's arms, who I'll remind you again, is Hal's, Chris', and Phil's, but most importantly, Hal's dad.

"He'll be alright, just calm down. He'll be fine." Ben said while pacifying her.

* * *

While Hal and Jeff were having it in the tub, neither of them noticed other lesbians were peaking at them.

* * *

**Will Hal and Jeff be arrested, or will they be safe? Find out in Chapter 5.**


	5. The Morning Hal and Jeff Came Back

**Welcome back to the fifth chapter of A Koopa's Story. In the last chapter, Hal and Jeff were caught fucking in the tub by other lesbos, but they scare them off with a little love. We'll also learn a new interest of Hal's in this chapter and you don't have to wait long really because he reveals it just near the beginning of the chapter but read your way through to get to it. Without further ado, let's get started.**

* * *

"Hal, who are those people?" Jeff asked Hal.

"I don't know, buddy..." Hal said nervously.

"Will we be OK?" Jeff asked Hal.

"Of course, my sweet akanbo." Hal said.

"What does that mean?" Jeff questioned Hal.

"It means 'babe' in japanese. I'm sorta into anime and japanese stuff." Hal said.

"S-so am I..." Jeff said. Hal then bent down to kiss Jeff on the cheek.

"T-thanks...watashi wa anata o aishite..." Jeff said. Watashi wa anata o aishite means I love you in japanese.

Hal knew this already. Hal blushed.

"Awwwww, thanks babe!" Hal said and wrapped his arms around Jeff and held him closely to his face.

* * *

Then, the two looked over and they realized they worked together to show their affection to scare the lesbos off.

Hal, realizing this, put a hand to Jeff's, meaning he wants to high five.

Jeff, noticing this, high fived him.

"Jeffy..." Hal said.

"Yeah, babe?" Jeff asked.

"I know this is only our first day knowing each other but I just want to let you know..."

"What is it, buddy?" Jeff started getting nervous.

"...You're already my favorite person in the whole world. I wish I could live with you. That's how awesome you are." Hal said.

"Oh mah gawd..." Jeff said.

Hal giggled.

"Hey, wanna go have a night on the town?" Hal asked Jeff.

"Anything for you..." Jeff said.

"OK. But first, let me get my socks and pants." Hal said going to grab his clothes, while still barefeet and nude.

* * *

"**HAL! HAL! WHERE ARE YOU!**" Hal's mom, Jennifer shouted, while Ben tried to calm her down.

"Calm down, honey. He and Jeff couldn't have gone **THAT **far, could've they?" Ben said, trying to cheer her up.

"Probably. Come on! Let's look for them!" Jennifer said looking around.

Officer Drees proceeded to shout into his radio "Officer Subat, we have two missing preteens. I repeat, we have two missing preteens."

Officer Subat replied with "OK. Don't worry, 'cause we're pulling out the police car over here and we're searchin' all over. Can't find em' anywhere."

"OK". said Office Drees. Officer Drees then broke the bad news to the worrying parents.

"My son is gone! My only pubescent son is **GONE**!" Jennifer cried.

* * *

The next morning, Hal and Jeff came home.

"Hal! Our sweet pumpkin! We missed you so much! I promise we won't ground you for this!" Jennifer said.

"OK, mom. Can I still see Jeff?" Hal asked Jennifer.

"Sure. But don't go too far again, ok?" Jennifer said.

"OK mom!" Hal said.

* * *

**You won't have to wait long for Chapter 6 because I'll start working on it...right now!**


	6. Hal Meets a New Stage in Life

**We're back for the sixth chapter of A Koopa's Story. In this chapter we have a little surprise as you can see by the title. In this chapter, we have a very special chapter about Hal. In this chapter, Hal notices he's growing up. We'll do the same for Jeff in Chapter 9 or 10. For now stay tuned and enjoy this very special chapter, with Hal going through body changes!**

* * *

Hal woke up one morning to find a pimple on his face. He instantly went down the stairs to tell his parents.

"Dad! Mom!" Hal shouted.

"Oh dear, sweetie. Your voice sounds a little husky!" Jennifer said.

"And is that a pimple?!" Ben gasped.

"What is this?" Hal asked Ben.

"It's puberty, son. You're growing up. You're voice is changing, you're getting pimples, and soon you'll be having sexy dreams." Ben told Hal.

"Well, actually..." Hal pointed out.

"Oh, you mean your thing with Jeff..." Ben said.

"Yeah..." Hal said.

* * *

Hal texted Jeff the good news.

"Hai babe :)" Hal texted to Jeff

"How you doing?" Jeff texted back.

"My voice got deeper and I got pimples :3" Hal texted back.

"Good for you, will it happen to me too?" Jeff texted back.

"Yeah it'll happen to you soon babe I promise ^w^" Hal texted back.

"Thanks babeh" Jeff texted back.

Hal texted the famous ":3" emoticon back at him.

* * *

Hal showed Jeff his pimple later.

"Woah. Also Hal what happened to your voice?" Jeff asked.

"I'm getting older." Hal said.

"When will I hit puberty?" Jeff asked.

"Soon, babe. Soon." Hal said and hugged Jeff.

"OK. I'm not far behind then?" Jeff asked.

"Not at all, babe. Not at all." Hal was still hugging Jeff.

* * *

Hal woke up with a bad odor coming from his armpits.

He went to go tell his parents.

"It's another sign of puberty, son." Ben told him.

Hal knew he was starting puberty, and Jeff would soon start too.

* * *

**Well, there's Chapter 6. Hal's going through puberty and soon Jeff will too. I'll start working on Chapter 7 soon. **


	7. Fact: Flu Shots Can Be Really Powerful

**Welcome to Chapter 7 of A Koopa's Story. In the last chapter puberty was begging for Hal, and here, Hal and Jeff are getting their shots for middle school (the first nine chapters take place during summer). Their reactions ain't pretty, that's for sure. ****Now on with the chapter!**

* * *

"Hal, you're gonna have your flu shots for middle school today." Hal's mom, Jennifer said.

"Aw, mom! I don't want no goddamn flu shots!" Hal shouted.

"Was that a double negative?" Jennifer asked.

Hal facepalmed. "What I MEANT to say was 'mom, I don't want some goddamn flu shots!'" Hal's face ached from slamming his hand so hard against his face.

"If you don't get your shots, you'll repeat the fifth grade all over again!" Jennifer said.

"Ugh. Fine." Hal said.

"You won't need your shell to the doctor's office but you can at least put your undershirt on." Jennifer told Hal.

"OK. Hold on, I'm gonna put it on." Hal said.

"Go ahead. But Hal, don't you think it'll be embarrassing to have the doctor smell the odor coming from your armpits? If you don't wanna smell bad in public, you can put a shirt on but if you're fine in your undershirt, go ahead." Jennifer said.

"Mom, I'm putting my undershirt on. Where will I get the shots?" Hal said. He sounded very aggressive.

"On your arms, and your feet so you'll have to take your green footies off if you wanna be a middle schooler." Jennifer told Hal.

"My feet?! That's the most sensitive part of my body!" Hal said.

"Don't worry, Hal. Besides the odor of your feet and the pain of the needles, it'll be OK." Jennifer said.

"O-OK, mom." Hal was embarrassed about his own mother commenting about him having 'stinky feet'. Hal blushed.

* * *

"Jeff, you're gonna have your shots for middle school today." Jeff's mom, Wendy.

"Aw, mom! I don't want no goddamn flu shots!" Jeff said.

"Was that a double negative?" Wendy asked.

Jeff facepalmed. "What I MEANT to say was 'Mom, I don't want some goddamn flu shots'"! Jeff's face ached from slamming his hand so hard against his face.

"If you don't get your shots, you'll repeat the fifth grade all over again!" Wendy said.

"Ugh. Fine." Jeff said.

"Besides the pain of the needles, it'll be OK." Wendy said."

Jeff was perked up a bit by that statement.

* * *

**AT THE DOCTOR'S OFFICE**

"OK, Hal. Take your shoes off." Jennifer told Hal.

"OK." Hal said and put his shoes beside him. Hal noticed the foul odor right away and blushed a rather green tint.

"Aah! Hal! I wasn't lying when I told you about having stinky feet!" Jennifer clutched onto her nose.

"Mom, I've been wearing these overnight, of course my feet smell bad!" Hal said.

The doctor came in.

"Guys, I'll be ready in fi-" the doctor picked up the horrid cheesy odor coming from Hal's feet. Hal was still blushing the unusual green color.

"Oh my god! What's that foul odor?!" The doctor didn't like the smell of Hal's feet one bit.

"I-I'm sorry, doctor. It's my feet, look, I-I didn't take these off since last night when I was with my boyfriend. O-oh my god, I-I-Im so, sorry." Hal went from green to red in embarrassment. Hal started to cry a little.

"I'll be back in five minutes. I can't take this foul odor!" the doctor slammed the door.

Jennifer noticed Hal was fake crying.

"You're not even crying anymore! You're just faking tears now!" Jennifer said.

"I don't wanna flu shot, mom!" Hal said.

"You're faking tears and being an 11 year old baby. Hal, you're almost a teenage boy and you're still being a baby." Jennifer wasn't pleased with Hal's behavior.

"I don't wanna flu shot!" Hal tossed his shoes across the room.

Jennifer wasn't just angry about this, she was **_PISSED_**. Almost literally.

Jennifer was ready to snap at Hal.

"**STOP IT WITH THE GODDAMN SHOES! STOP! WE'RE IN THE DOCTORS OFFICE, ARE YOU CRAZY?! STOP IT! YOU'RE FUCKING CRAZY! THROWING YOUR SHOES AT ME, THROWING MEDICATION PRESCRIPTION PAPERS ALL OVER THE FLOOR, READY FOR MIDDLE SCHOOL MY ASS! HAL, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! STOP IT RIGHT NOW! STOP RIPPING MY PRESCRIPTION PAPERS RIGHT NOW! HAL, NO! YOU'RE NOT THROWING YOUR SHOES AT ME AGAIN, DO YOU UNDERSTAND, YOUNG MAN?!**" Jennifer used her loudest and meanest tone of voice. It was so loud, patients could hear the racket from in the waiting room across the floor.

That seemed to scare Hal into behaving.

* * *

Meanwhile, the doctor was giving Jeff a flu shot just across the hall from Hal.

"OK, Jeff. This shouldn't hurt so bad." The doctor gave eff a quick shot on the nose and he was done, but his reaction certainly wasn't pretty.

"**OW! THAT'S ENOUGH! IT HURTS LIKE A MOSQUITO BITE!**" Jeff cried.

"Calm down, Jeff." Wendy said.

"It seems my work here is done. Now I need to give another patient a shot from across the hall." The doctor said.

* * *

The doctor gave Hal a simple shot on the foot (with a gas mask on his head, of course) but Hal's reaction wan't pretty either.

"**OWOWOWOWOW!**" Hal was on fire with emotion.

* * *

Hal and Jeff came out of the doctor's offices. When they saw each other, they glomped each other very hard.

"Jeff! Buddy! C'mere!" Hal said while still crying and held a crying Jeff tight in his arms.

"Hal! I thought that screaming was coming from you! My Hally!" Jeff said in between weak sobs.

"At least we're together now, bro." Hal still held tight to Jeff.

"Why aren't you wearing a shell?" Jeff was still crying.

"I didn't need it." Hal said as his sadness started to fade. Jeff, however, was still crying.

"Shhh. There, there, Jeff. It hurt me too. Shhh. Shhh. Jeffy..." Hal seemed to have made Jeff fall asleep. Hal slept with him.

"Awwww, would you look at that?" Jennifer said to Wendy.

"They really do love each other!" Wendy said.

* * *

**Aaaww, what a happy conclusion to the chapter. Fear not, folks. Chapter 8 will be ready soon!**


	8. Hal Did a XSLPB! --- Atbash Cryptogram

**Woah, eight chapters already and not even into a month of work. Anyways, Hal does something very shocking in this chapter. None of you can probably guess what Hal does in this chapter. Either way, when you get to the part where Hal does the said thing, you're mouves shall be left agape. It's honestly quite disturbing and gross to the squeamish and the ones with a sensitive stomach so for those who are, try to find a bag anywhere around the house. If there are no bags in your house you'll be living with a gross floor. But fortunately for those who can probably guess what Hal's gonna do, you have nothing to worry about. Now, what are we waiting for? Let's start the chapter! (the thing happens about midway through the chapter)**

* * *

Hal was at the store to buy some stuff for his acne and some deodorant (after puberty hit Hal, it hit him like a train).

"I wonder when Jeff's gonna hit puberty, he's just as old as me. I hope he hits puberty soon." Hal said aloud.

Hal saw one of the employees walking by.

"Mam, do you know where I could find some stuff for acne?" Hal asked the employee walking by.

"Aisle 6, next to the pretzels." The employee replied.

"Thanks." Hal said. Hal felt himself blushing a bit. He put his face on his cheeks so the employee didn't notice, and he quickly ran the opposite direction while hiding his face, into Aisle 6.

* * *

"Hmmm...helps acne...price $2.50 discount in the week of August 6-10, 2014? Awesome!" Hal said and put it in the cart.

Hal went to the other side of the aisle to grab some deodorant.

"Price $5.10. 25% off August 6-10, god, only 25% off, that ain't very fair. Whoever invented paying must suck." Hal mumbled to himself and put it in the cart.

"Hmm, damn, is our family runnin' outta food, I'm gonna grab some food. Hmmm, cereal, pringles, oh, chocolate! Mmmm chips ahoy those are delish! Hmmm I'll need something for my lil' brothers, it's sad to see 'em starve. Hmmm, mango squash. Mashed potatoes? Oh wait Phil's allergic to that, I should get him mashed carrots instead." Hal said and put it in the cart.

* * *

**WARNING: HAL DOES THE THING IN 5 LINES! THOSE WHO STILL DIDN'T GRAB A BAG YET, YOU'LL NEED ONE IMMEDIATELY!**

Later, Hal came home with all the stuff. "Dad, mom, I'm home!" Hal shouted coming in.

**4 LINES!**

"Oh, good! You got a lotta stuff, son." Ben said.

**3 LINES!**

"Dad, I need to go to the bathroom." Hal said.

**2 LINES!**

"Suit yourself, son." Ben said.

**1 LINE!**

Hal went over to the toilet and pulled his pants down. But he pulled them down for another reason.

* * *

**DISGUSTING MOMENT ALERT! DISGUSTING MOMENT ALERT!**

Hal put his hand to his weiner. He rubbed it until he got the boner. And he kept rubbing and rubbing. And moaning.

Ben heard the moaning and ran over to the bathroom door with an 'Oh shit!' look on his face.

He shouted into the door, "**HAL YOU LEAVE THAT BATHROOM RIGHT NOW!" **This caught Hal off guard.

"Dad, leave me alone!" Hal said.

"Oh god, JENNIFER!" Ben sounded angry.

"What?!" Jennifer said.

"Come quick! Hal done a chokey!" Ben said.

"OH MY GOD! Call the doctor!" Jennifer said.

* * *

**Woah, talk about a cliffhanger. Chapter 9's on the way, so stay tuned.**


	9. Jeff's Wish Comes True

**Here's the ninth chapter of A Koopa's Story. In this chapter, it's Jeff's turn to hit puberty. Let's begin.**

* * *

Hal started to notice some emotional behavior in Jeff. Hal went to Jeff's house to investigate.

"Jeff, why've you been so emotional lately?" Hal said while holding Jeff.

"You don't have to know." Jeff said and turned away.

"Jeff, you can tell me anything. I'm you're boyfriend." Hal said and wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist. Hal's tone of voice suddenly went from normal to very soft. Hal didn't want to see Jeff so upset.

"It's kinda embarrassing." Jeff said.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, Jeffie, you can trust me." Hal said.

"OK...well, I wanna go through puberty." Jeff said.

"Aw, Jeff..." Hal said and hugged him.

"I'm really embarrassed and I fear I'm a late bloomer, I-I just-I wanna be up there w-with the o-o-with the others but I c-can't if I'm the only one who's 11 and hasn't hit puberty yet." Jeff said in between violent fits of tears.

Hal hugged Jeff. "Shhh...shhh...it's OK, Jeff, shhh, Jeff, it'll be OK. Jeff, it'll be alright Jeffie you'll hit it soon. Shhh...please Jeff you'll hit it soon...shhh...trust me, baby, I promise. Oh my god...It's OK!" Hal said while hugging Jeff.

* * *

The next morning Jeff woke up with a funny feeling on his face.

"What's going on?" Jeff said aloud. Jeff realized his voice wasn't the same.

Jeff went into the mirror and found a zit on his face.

"Dad! Mom!" Jeff said.

"Jeff, you sound different." Jeff's mom, Wendy said.

"Ah, look, son. You're first pimples." Jeff's dad, Kyle pointed out.

"Oh my god! Dad, can I show this to Hal?" Jeff asked.

"Why are you asking us? Of course you can I don't control you." Kyle said.

"OK." Jeff said and went off.

"Hal!" Jeff ran into Ha's house and into his room.

"Jeff! What happened?!" Hal said and immediately got off his computer and ran to Jeff.

"I got my first pimples." Jeff said.

"Way to go!" Hal said and hugged him.

"My wish came true, Hal! I did hit puberty!" Jeff said.

"You sure did, Jeff." Hal said and licked Jeff. Jeff blushed.

* * *

**Well, now since we got that outta the way, stay tuned for Chapter 10, where Hal and Jeff start middle school.**


	10. First Day of Middle School, Part 1 of 2

**In this chapter, Hal and Jeff start middle school. But something goes very wrong. Let's find out.**

* * *

"Hal, wake up." Jennifer woke Hal up.

"Mom, what the hell do you want?" 'Mom's already giving me shit before my eyes are even focused.' Hal thought.

"Hey! Watch your mouth! It's your first day of middle school. Get your shell and socks on." Jennifer said.

"OK." Hal said.

Hal slipped his green socks/shoes on, put his shell on and was ready to go.

Hal met Jeff at the bus.

"Hai, babe~" Hal said and kissed Jeff.

"Hai, Hal!" Jeff said while blushing.

"What teacher did you get? Please tell me it's Geno!" Hal said.

"Well actually..." Jeff said, expecting a hug from Hal. That's exactly what he got.

"Awesome!" Hal said while squeezing Jeff tightly against his face.

"You could say that again." Jeff was very quickly running out of breath.

Hal figured he was hugging Jeff too hard. "Jeff?" Hal tried to get Jeff to answer.

"Y-yeah?" Jeff answered.

"You OK?" Hal answered.

"Yes, you're just squeezing me too hard." Hal said.

Hal hugged Jeff softer.

* * *

"Hello class, my name is Geno. I'm a warrior from Star Road. My son Mallow will also be attending my class. Mallow is a cloud."

Hal laughed at that. Hal has a very squeaky laugh.

"Hal! That's not nice! I want you to apologize to Mallow." Geno said.

"**NO!**" Hal said.

"Hal, apologize right now!" Geno yelled.

"Jeff! Get in my arms! It isn't safe here!" Hal said and ran with Jeff in his arms.

"After him!" Geno yelled.

And so, Geno and the classmates gave chase.

Hal started sweating while holding Jeff and running.

"Jeff, we need to go somewhere safe. We need to get in that bathroom!" Hal said and pointed to the boys bathroom.

Then the two got there.

"Jeff, are you OK?" Hal said while sweating.

"Yes." Jef replied.

"C'mere, babeh." Hal said and licked Jeff. Jef blushed.

"H-Hal..." Jeff blushed.

"Shhh. I'm here for you. It'll be OK, buddy." Hal said and hugged Jeff.

Jeff turned red.

"Hehe, you're so kawaii!" Hal said and wrapped his arms around Jeff.

"Th-thanks, Hal..." Jeff blushed.

"Your welcome." Hal said and put his arms around Jeff.

Jeff blushed some more.

"Jeez, holmes. You blush a lot." Hal said and held Jeff against his face, and kissed him.

Jeff blushed once again as Hal kicked off his green shoes.

Jeff blushed. Hal blushed too as the barefooter took off his shell.

"Close your eyes." Hal said in his most seductive tone.

Jeff did so. Then Jeff felt something in his mouth.

"Keep going." Hal said. Jeff did so until Hal finally ejaculated into his mouth.

"Open your eyes." Hal said.

Jeff did so, once again. He realized it was Hal's privates the whole time. Jeff blushed.

"Awwww, c'mere cutie." Hal said and wrapped his arms around Jeff.

Jeff blushed.

* * *

**Well, that's it for this chapter. See what happens in Chapter 11! Also Chapter 11 was at first supposed to be the second half of Chapter 10 out I've been working on this one for a very long time and I just wanna get it done. I have fans to attend to and writing fanfiction is my game. Therefore, the two week hiatus of this story shall end! NOTE: As a reminder this and Chapter 11 will be half-sized because I intended to have C11 be the latter part of C10 but I thought "Ya know, I think I should continue working on the story. Hasn't it been two weeks?" but anywho, be prepared for the double digit chapters!**


	11. First (And Final) Day of School Part 2

**The first day of school (or is this not the beginning of a fresh start?) continues in this chapter when Hal and Jeff get carried away - once again. Let's find out what happens in Chapter 11.**

* * *

Hal hugged Jeff in his arms. Hal noticed some sadness in Jeff's eyes after everyone chased them before they hid.

"It'll be OK, buddy. We'll find our way outta this school somehow." Hal said while hugging Jeff.

Jeff said "What if we don't win?"

"We'll win. We'll definitely win."

"OK. Do you know how we can get outta here?" Jeff said.

Don't worry, holmes. I got a plan." Hal said as he looked at a window next to them.

The two proceeded to escape, only to find Geno cornering them, and when they tried to go another direction, Geno also blocked them, unable to escape unless Hal and Jeff would kick him hard in the groin.

Hal did so.

"Ow! You two are expelled forever!" Geno shouted.

* * *

The two hid behind the school until the bell rang, indicating school was over.

Then the two got on the bus and went home, thinking all is good again. Or so they thought.

Hal got a call on his cellphone he tucked in his shell pocket.

"Hal, did you ad Jeff get expelled from school? Indefinitely?" Jennifer sounded panicked.

"How'd you know, mom?!" Hal said angrily into the phone.

"How could you do such a thing?!" Jennifer was clearly crying.

"What's going on?" Jeff asked.

Hal turned to Jeff quickly. "Hold on, buddy." He said warmly to Jeff.

Hal turned back to the phone.

"Mom, don't cry, it isn't the end of the world, I just won't be going back to school, that's all." Hal said in an attempt to coax her mother.

"Yeah but you won't make a living! You won't have a job! You won't be able to move away!" Jennifer yelled.

"Don't worry, there's this guy named Bowser who lets anyone work for him who didn't go to school." Hal said.

"OK. Well you're going there." Jennifer said.

* * *

**And that concludes Hal and Jeff's first - and final day of school. In the next chapter Hal and Jeff start working for Bowser. Stay tuned.**


	12. New Home, New Odor, New Strange Allergy

**In this chapter, Hal and Jeff move away to Bowser's Castle. **

* * *

"Hal! Don't leave us! It's too soon! It's too soon!" Jennifer cried.

"Mom, don't worry. I'll be OK." Hal said to her while putting his hand around her shell.

Suddenly the bus was heard stopping.

"Oh! Mom, I gotta go." Hal kissed her on the cheek. "Love you! Tell dad and the kids I love them too!" Hal said and ran off to the bus. He remembered he'd meet Jeff there in the fifth row.

Hal went in and saw Jeff waiting for Hal.

"Oh! Jeff! I'm coming, babeh!" Hal said and ran to his seat next to Jeff. When he got to his seat, he gave Jeff a tender hug.

The others in the bus 'awed' at this.

* * *

When the bus stopped there the two had to sign a paper having them answer their first, middle and surnames, when they were born, how old they are, their favorite color, and their interest.

* * *

Hal's paper:

Name: Hal Andrew Raskin

Age: 11

Born: 12/11/2002

Favorite color: Blue

Interests: Jeff

* * *

Jeff's paper:

Name: Jeff Pat TeNyenhuis

Age: 11

Born: 12/15/2002

Favorite color: Blue

Interests: Hal

* * *

And then, the were assigned to their room they'd share together (Room 201), where they immediately went to what they were doing.

"Hey sugar, I'm gonna take off my shell and socks off. Are you OK with this?" Hal asked while putting a soft arm around Jeff.

"Yes I am." Jeff said cheerfully.

Hal took of his shell, revealing a white undershirt on him. Jeff got hot at the sight of this. And he ejaculated when Hal removed his socks. The odor of Hal's feet and armpits was pungent yet very stimulating. Jeff liked the odor in a way. The smell surrounded the room with a mixture of all of the odors of the world, resulting in a sharp odor resulting in an orgasm causing mixture of all the bad smells, to the point where the bad odor isn't noticeable. That's how strong the odor is.

Jeff was nauseated by the opinion-dependent odor and started getting dizzy.

Hal noticed this straight away and he went over to see if Jeff was OK.

"Jeff, are you OK?" Hal said and put his arms around Jeff's head.

"Hal, did you fart?" Jeff said sickly and then vomited on Hal's white tanktop.

"Uh, dude! Seriously? On my favorite piece of clothing?" Hal said in a very frustrated tone of voice.

"Hal, did you bring me cookies?" Jeff said in between violent vomits.

Hal ignored Jeff's statement and said "Come on, Jeff. We're going to the hospital." Hal grabbed his shell and socks, and finally Jeff. Hal then called his grandpa and asked him if he's able to drive them to the hospital.

Soon Grandpa arrived to take him and Jeff to the hospital.

"It'll be OK, buddy." Hal said on his way out of Bowser's castle.

* * *

**Finally Hal and Jeff have left their parent's home to live lives of their own at Bowser's Castle. But the first part of the next chapter will take place in the hospital and Jeff gets a taste of medicine. Stay tuned for chapter 13. Who know in such a short time I'm already in the teen chapters of this story. And it hasn't even been two months since the start of the story. Huh. Well anyways stay tuned for the teen-number chapters!**


	13. A Taste of His New Medicine

**We've reached the teen chapters. In the previous chapter Jeff puked because of Hal's feet and the doctor stuff and the medicine blah blah blah you know how it went but anyways let's continue with the chapter already.**

* * *

"OK, boys. We're here." Hal's grandpa said.

"Thanks, grandpa." Hal said and gave him a tender kiss on the cheek.

"OK, you continue doing your thing now. I gotta get going, for I need to catch up with my friends at the bar." Grandpa said and drove off.

Hal went in with his beloved Jeffie in his arms.

"H-Hal?" Jeff said weakly.

"Yeah?" Hal said.

"I-I don't wanna be sick..." Jeff said with tear-filled eyes.

"J-jeff...I don't like seeing you like this, I don't want you sick either, and I don't want you hurt, so that's why we're here." Hal said before kissing Jeff.

* * *

"Hey, Hal, I'm gonna take my medicine, ok?" Jeff said.

"Suit yourself, buddy." Hal said.

Jeff took his ritalin and went back to business.

"You all good now?" Hal asked Jeff.

"Yes." Jeff said.

"Sweet." Hal said and squeezed Jeff in a tight hug.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was so short but I just had the urge to release this already as it's been a week already. Be prepared for chapter 14 which I will be working on as soon as possible.**


	14. DUN DUN DUUUUN

**Here's the fourteenth chapter of A Koopa's Story. Let's continue on.**

* * *

Hal and Jeff were sleeping tight on each other.

Then their Sonic The Hedgehog alarm went off.

Hal bent up and turned it off.

Hal got up and looked at Jeff.

"Awwww" Hal said aloud albeit quietly, although loud enough for an awake person to hear.

Hal then crept off not to disturb him and got ready for the day.

* * *

Later, Jeff woke up.

Jeff was shocked to see Hal not by him, but before he was able to go into panic mode, he read a note on the table beside the bed.

Jeff read the note.

_Hey, babe. I'm getting meds for you cause I see you're running out. See you later. Love ya. 3 n_n_

"Oh, that's nice. Maybe I should see what time it is." Jeff said aloud.

Jeff stretched and turned over to look at the clock.

"11:30 AM" Jeff said.

Jeff then grabbed his laptop and patiently waited for Hal to come home.

* * *

Later, Hal came home.

"Got ya your meds." Hal said.

"Thanks." Jeff said.

"You thanks." Hal said and hugged Jeff.

Jeff loved Hal's warm body.

"Oh, also Jeff my good friend from kindergarten Mega Man is coming over soon." Hal said.

Then Jeff was shocked. Too shocked to reply.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was put on hold for so long, folks. Be sure to read Chapter 15 because this is a bit of a suspense-ish situation. Be sure to read Chapter 15 because you'll be in for quite a sweet ride.**


	15. Jeff Gets Injured

**Get ready for this heart breaking chapter. Tissues are advised. **

* * *

Later that day, Mega Man came.

When he came in Hal was so happy to see him.

"Mega Man! Buddy!" Hal said and gave him a friendly handshake.

"How've you been?" Mega Man said.

"I've been pretty good." Hal said.

"Same here." Mega Man said.

"Hey, Jeffie, me and Mega Man are running some errands. Will you be OK for a bit?" Hal asked Jeff.

"Yes." Jeff said gloomily while turned away.

"Who's that?" Mega Man asked Hal.

"Oh. That's Jeff. My boyfriend." Hal said.

"You're gay?" Mega Man asked as the two left Bowser's Castle.

"Yeah, have a problem with that?" Hal asked.

"No, I just didn't know." Mega Man said.

"Oh. OK." Hal said.

* * *

Jeff was sad.

"I sure wish Hal'd come back soon." Jeff sighed. He let a tear drop down his eye before he decided to sing out an important lament.

**Verse 1**

_What have I ever done so wrong, for Hal to leave me and now I'm singing this song._

_Only if Mega Man didn't come, I wouldn't have to be lonesome._

_But that just happen, oh yes it did. I guess I'm an unlucky mushroom kid._

_I've got the blues._

**Verse 2**

_If there wasn't anything worse, Mega Man had to come and make me terse._

_But now it's over, all over, it's done. Now it's all ruined, he ruined the fun._

_Now there's no more hope for me, Hal's hanging out with someone else, don't you see?_

_I've got the blues._

**Verse 3**

_Hal's not there for me anymore, so why not say a word, when he's too busy with Mega Man to get me a mockingbird._

_So I can't hear any mockingbirds sing, and forget about the shit with the diamond ring._

_There's no rings and there's no birds, that makes me look like a total nerd._

_I've got the blues._

**Verse 4**

_There's no one to find to hush me now, especially when I cry after getting an ow-ow-ow._

_Forget the billy goats and the dog named Rover, Hal gave me luck like a four leaf clover._

_But he's with Mega-I-Suck-Man now, so forget his help when I get an ow-ow-ow._

_I've got the blues._

_I've got the blues._

_I've got the blues._

_I've got the BLUUUUUUUUUUUES!_

And after the song, Jeff couldn't hold it in any longer. He just had to cry. And so he did.

Loud, agonistic, desperate cries.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hal and Mega Man were walking down the block.

"So, how's life been?" Mega Man asked Hal.

"Oh, well, I've been going through puberty." Hal said.

"Hey, me too!" Mega Man said. Suddenly, the two heard a crowd gasping.

"Hey, you hear that?" Hal asked Mega Man.

"Yeah, I think it's coming from the city bridge." Hal looked closer at the bridge and saw a large crowd of people surrounding a bridge, where someone was getting ready to fall off, including a helicopter, a cameraman, and an anchorman.

Hal gasped. "Come on! I think someone's in trouble!" Hal and Mega Man ran to the bridge.

When Hal and Mega Man got to the bridge, they saw a familiar looking mushroom about to jump off.

"Wait...Oh MY GOD, **IT'S** _**JEFF!**_" Hal shouted in terror and immediately ran towards the bridge._  
_

"Everyone, my crush found someone else today, so I shall let my life which was a joke all along, come to a well-deserved end." Jeff said but then heard someone panicking. Jeff shrugged it off, and jumped anyways.

"**NOOOOOO!**" Hal said.

But it was too late. Jeff jumped and plummeted to the ground with a loud **_CRACKLE_**.

"**OH MY GOD! JEFF! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**" Hal was freaked out.

Mega Man came up to him and tried to calm him down. "Calm down, it's OK." But Hal ignored him completely, pushed him out of the way, and ran towards the unconscious Jeff.

"**JEFF! OH MY FUCKING GOD! NO! NO!**" Hal said, hugged Jeff, and _balled _hysterically.

"H-Hal?" Jeff weakly opened his eyes.

"J-Jeff?" Hal said while tears streamed down his eyes.

"Please get me to a hospital...please..." Jeff was very weak and out of breath.

Hal hugged him tighter. "I will, buddy...I will..." Hal said as tears slowly strolled down his face.

* * *

**There's chapter 15. Quite depressing, isn't it? Well don't worry, after the next chapter everything will be back to normal.**


End file.
